Whispers in the Dark
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Ainsley Grace knew nothing about Phantom of the Opera, that is until she ends up at the Opera Populaire after getting hit by a car. Now trapped in the past she must find a way home which is easier said then done. Now working at the opera house Ainsley stumbles across a hurt soul but he's the Phantom! ERIK X OC!
1. Prologue

**Alex: Hey everyone so this is my first Phantom of the Opera story so I hope you all like it. I recently got into Phantom of the Opera I mean I've heard of it before and listened to a cover of the song by Lindsey Stirling but that was it and recently I looked up music from it and fell in love. When I saw the movie the other day I begged my mom to buy it for me and she did!**

 **I've binged watched it several times and Erik touched me and I felt compelled to write a story with him. He deserved love and understanding and not to be shunned for his looks cause honestly to hell with looks it's whats inside that counts!**  
 **"Enough of my rambling enjoy!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

The thing about fate's design is that there's always a plan you can't escape, a schematic designed just for you. It will happen whether you like it or not and sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you simply cannot escape it. My friend, the fates are cruel creatures - they'll watch your struggle through life like vultures, waiting for the perfect chance to snip your lifeline so they can observe as you look back upon a life filled with regrets and mistakes.

You'll be transported through memories of old - when you learned to ride a bike, your first day of school, first crush, prom, graduation. And with those memories come all the tiny regrets - when you forgot to study for a test, when you lost some friends over something that now seems so trivial, when you fought with a loved one over something that could have been resolved so simply. Once, those tiny regrets plagued me. Now, I find myself forgetting them - having everything you know ripped out from under your feet tends to do that to a person. Well, I suppose it would be more accurate to say I'm distracted from them. The memories remain, even with all that has happened around me.

Temporarily, I have even forgotten that I am from this modern world - or is that time? I'm not really sure anymore - I stopped keeping track a while ago. It's one of those trivial concerns that seem rather useless to ponder over when I have other things to worry about. Carlotta's constant criticising, for one - not the constructive kind, but the kind that spirals downward into childish name calling which I respond to by sinking into myself. She wasn't worth dealing with, but she was hard to ignore. Joseph Buquet and his perverted tendencies towards women also preyed on my mind - a niggling paranoia that one day, he might go too far. And then there were troubles related to my dancing - the motions and the rhythm had to be perfect, otherwise the entire dance looked terrible. But, what worried me more was the constant state of the dirt around the opera house. I hated the dust that seemed to be everywhere and the constant disorder of the place.  
Thankfully, I was momentarily distracted from the unclean by the tragedy of my iPod - which died. All of my music... All of my Supernatural related things... Gone.

Now I'm stuck with music and entertainment that is actually appropriate for the time. I guess all good things do have to come to an end.  
Even with all of this, my main concern was still _him_. Sad and alone, _he_ was the result of never having been shown an ounce of kindness for _his_ entire life. Then again, the world's not a kind place - I should know. I've heard his stories and I've experienced some of my own. Perhaps it wasn't the world that abused me, but when it's someone you love... the effect is just as great. Let's stop talking about such things and move on.  
The moment I woke up after getting hit by that car, I began to hear the whispers, the rumors. Secrets of something or someone haunting a certain opera house.

The Phantom of the Opera.

It's strange... I had heard of him once before, back in my own time. I'd even heard a cover of the song by a famous violinist - and yet despite the story's fame in the modern world, I'd never been moved to research it further. I liked the song - I could feel the emotion of the music as it hummed in my ears and sang softly in my head but I never once wondered about the tale it told. Never once wondered about the Phantom himself, never wondered about his dark secrets and true story. Was he real, or a ghost? Perhaps a only figment of my imagination.  
It's funny how your interest in things can change when said thing is shoved in your face.  
Now that I am here, I admit to being intrigued. The name Phantom suits him - never seen, only sometimes heard, dancing in and out on the edges of our perception. I was entranced. I've always liked dance, after all. And now, I wanted to know more about him.

My name is Ainsley Grace. Let me tell you a story.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter: And that's chapter one! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Is this the end?

**Alex: Here's chapter two everyone and also I forgot to mention that I don't own Phantom of the Opera the only thing I own is Ainsley Grace any who on with the next chapter!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 2: Is this the End?**

Music played softly in the room as I took my position in the very center, my posture was straight and my breathing was relaxed as I let the music hum through my body and begin to sing songs in my head. This was my favorite part this was what I longed to hear when I practiced my dancing, I longed to hear the moment when the music became one with me and guided my body to the movements I wanted to do.

Taking one step forward I moved my body into slow movements not to fast and not to slow because I didn't want to ruin my dance by rushing about or being too cautious and therefore moving slow. No I kept an average speed as I dipped my arms down and back up again my legs twisting with the motions of the melody as a smile graced my face. The music was picking up now I thought happily as I twirled my body once around my head hanging backwards to stare up at the white ceiling, then suddenly I swung my head forward as the tempo picked up quickly. My body moving with the speed I moved my limbs in graceful movements as I burned and twisted with the song Requiem For A Dream.

The music swirled around me as my body continued to move with the rhythm as sweat rolled down my forehead. I paid little attention of that as my main focus was on the dance. The dance was my main concern and the music was my motivation, it set the scene in my head as I dipped my body down once more twisting gracefully to the side as I did so. My heart raced in my chest rapidly to the point I thought it would come bursting out of my chest as I continued on. I was alive I thought as the music began to pick up even more but I knew it wouldn't last for long so with that information in mind I picked up my speed.

Speed was key for the next portion of the song as I raced across the desolate room my body swinging and vibrating to the music that echoed throughout me. The song intensified, the beat getting faster and faster as I whirled and swayed in time. Faster and faster I spun until finally - I paused, arms gracefully held out as I stayed easily on the very tip of my toes my head cocked back at an angle as the music dropped. Slowly, gracefully, I began to move with the music again as it quietly began to build up once more. It was always the music that stayed with me even when I closed my eyes it was still there and that was a comforting notation.

Just as I was moving to my next position an all to familiar voice broke my concentration.

"Not bad Little Red." a male voice laughed.

Casting my gaze over to the voice I saw my best friend Logan in all his bed head glory. His brown hair was ruffled and curled in wild directions that gave off a look that he had just woken up. That I knew was far from the truth considering he was such an early riser, I should know we've had plenty of sleep overs in the past, always wanting to get up and start a new day with a smile on his face.

"You ruined my groove." I said while glaring at him. But in truth my glare was harmless as a smile broke out across my face to which Logan joined in as well.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but admire your fancy footwork." he said crossing the room towards me. My face flushed at those words, come on Logan I wasn't that good I all but mentally whined as I walked over to turn my iPod off. Requiem For A Dream stilled echoed throughout the room till I promptly clicked paused and pulled it out of the ipod dock.

"So, how are you and Adam?" I asked glancing back at my curly haired friend. At the mention of Adam Logan's green eyes lit up brighter then they normally were as a dreamy look swept across his features.

"We are just fine." he smiled. I smiled too as I stood up and stretched my back cracking nicely as I did so.

"That's good to hear." I smiled as I tossed my ipod into my bag. Logan nodded as he leaned against the wall by me as I began to take off my ballet slippers and put my black converses on. Since I wasn't wearing my leotard and only my black yoga pants and a tank top I didn't really need to change my clothes only my shoes.

"Yeah he's so sweet I'm really glad I met him." Logan continued that dreamy look still on his face. I glanced over at him and flashed him a smile as I finished tying up my shoes.

"See? I told you things would work out if you just said hi to him." I laughed nudging him in his side. Logan blushed lightly and nudged me back which made us both laugh. Logan had met Adam at this annual winter festival we went to last year and as we were ice skating he couldn't help but notice a cute dishwater blonde boy outside the rink watching everyone skate. But Adam wasn't really watching everyone else skate he was preoccupied with watching Logan and with that in mind I began pestering my best friend to go say hello.

Logan being flustered and unsure wouldn't go over so I had to take matters into my own hands which involved me grabbing Logan's hand and flinging him over to where Adam stood behind the wall. It was a good thing we were ice skating cause if we weren't...well that plan wouldn't have worked as well as it did. Any who continuing on with my story as Logan went careening across the rink, nearly knocking over an elderly couple, he crashed into the wall where Adam stood and would have fallen but Adam grabbed him and kept him steady.

And that is they say is that, the two talked and Adam joined in on skating and everyone had a grand time. After that Logan and Adam decided to meet several times to hang out and before I knew it the two were dating. It was all so romantic!

"Yeah say hi not crash into a wall right in front of him!" Logan cried still embarrassed about what happened his cheeks flushing crimson. Even though that was a year ago!

"Oh, come off it! you two said hi and talked and then proceeded to fall madly in love." I exclaimed nonchalantly as I grabbed my bag. Logan shot me an amused look and poked me in my forehead. I wrinkled my nose up and laughed a little as he smiled.

"Okay fine we fell in love you did good cupid." he smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded proudly, I was match maker with my friends, I got Logan with Adam and I managed to get my other friend Abby with her long time crush Jaden.

"But the question is when will Ainsley get a boyfriend hmm?" Logan asking flashing me a weird look. That look basically gave a I-Will-Get-You-With-Someone and with that look directed at me I promptly rolled my eyes. I know Logan meant well but I wasn't really interested in dating, to be honest it never really interested me. Well that wasn't the right word let me rephrase that, no one has ever interested me before. Sure there were guys who took an interest in me but I never really took interest in them. Cause most of the guys who wanted me just wanted me for sex and that was a big no in my book so I left those men behind without a second glance.

"Not interested." I replied as I began walking out of the dance studio. Logan was hot on my trail as I did so.

"Come on you can't say no one has interested you." he said determined to find out if I liked someone. Glancing back at him grey eyes met with green as I gave him a serious look.

"I'm not interested in anyone Logan." I said sternly which made Logan deflate a little. Sighing deeply he shook his head as we walked out of the studio and into the warm spring air the sun was just setting making the sky take on brilliant shades of orange and yellow.

Before I could process anything else something heavy slammed into me at that moment and made me tumble to the ground. The thing that tackled me fell with me as I let out a shriek in alarm as I hit the ground with a light thud. The fall didn't really hurt, if anything I would just be sore for several seconds but upon impact I heard laughter above me.

Looking up I saw my other friend Abby on top of me looking down laughing her hazel eyes lit with delight at the sight of me. Shaking my head I shoved her off of me which made her yelp a little as she rolled onto the pavement.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?' I questioned as Logan helped me up. Still laughing Abby staggered back to her feet a loopy grin was stretched out across her face.

"About a thousand times." she smiled. Smiling back I nodded as I laughed along with her, see Abby always had this thing where she would always tackle me whenever given the chance. She would only do it when she knew I wasn't paying attention, needless to say we've gotten in trouble a couple of times in school during tests but to us we were making memories.

Brushing my dark auburn hair back I sighed contently.

"And I guess I'll be telling you a thousand times more." I retorted which made Abby laugh. Abby was a mousy brunette with a petite look about her but she was anything but petite anyone who knew Abby would know she was a tomboy through and through. I guess you could say we were an odd group of friends, in school we never belonged to a clique. So, we stayed close with each other seeing as other groups never really interested us.

"Seems like it but hey I figured we all go out to eat!" Abby cried excitedly. Also forgot to mention Abby was very hyper most of the day, it was a wonder how we were able to deal with it.

"Sounds like a awesome idea I'll call Adam to meet us." Logan smiled. Abby turned and shook her head at Logan as a knowing smile took over her features.

"He already knows and Jaden too." Abby beamed. Smiling I opened my mouth to add in my two cents but as soon as I did my phone vibrated in my bag alerting me, frowning I reached in and grabbed my phone to see a text message from my mom.

An angry text message.

 _Ainsley Marie Grace get home this instant! You forgot to clean the bathrooms again!_

I felt the blood drain from my face, well shit I can't believe I forgot to do that. Looking back up at my friends who were now looking at me in concern I flashed them a reassuring smile.

"Sorry guys I gotta sit this one out. Mom needs me to do something." I explained when they flashed me confused looks.

"Ainsley your twenty-one doesn't your mom know you're busy with college and dance?" Abby asked.

"Yeah and can't she do some things on her own?" Logan asked. I frowned at my friends, I can't just ignore her what kind of daughter would that make me? And besides it was just bathroom cleaning so it was no big deal.

"She's my mom I can't say no." I said backing away slowly from them. Both of them looked unconvinced even when I smiled reassuringly at them.

"I'll meet up with you later I promise!" I called as I turned away from them and walked briskly down the sidewalk. From there my smile disappeared as I stared down at my phone as another angry text popped up.

 _Answer me!_

Sighing I knew she would blow up my phone with messages until I either called her or texted her back so pulling up the keyboard I began typing furiously trying to make up for not answering right away. I can't believe I forgot about the bathrooms I was so stupid!

My mind burned with so many apologies and wonderment's on how I missed the bathrooms till I remembered I wanted to dance. Whenever I felt the urge to dance it was like an itch to my skin an itch that would get worse and worse with time till I danced. And when I did finally dance I felt that itch fade away as if it was never there before. I remembered as I was helping mom clean the house that itch crept up on me and it was no surprise that it did cause lately I was feeling stressed with school and my dancing mostly school though. Final exams were coming soon so that meant the stress was on.

I walked faster as my fingers flew across my phone typing out an apology to my mom and how I was on my way.

 _I'm so sorry mom! I completely forgot about the bathrooms, I wanted to head over to the dance studio and get in some practice before-_

I never got to finish that message as a loud noise filled my ears, it was the noise of a car horn honking at me. I gasped and looked up as everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw the car and saw the headlights on me but my body was frozen in place as my grip on my phone loosened causing it to fall to the asphalt and that was when time sped up. The car flew straight into me, my body lurching forward as I hit the hood of the car my head smacking painfully against the windshield. So much pain exploded through my scull I closed my eyes from it. I could hear the sound of the windshield shattering, but it seemed so distant and far away compared to the pain that stifled my brain. Dazed, I barely noticed as my body rolled through the broken glass of the windshield on the hood of the car and then slide into mid air. Everything was pain and fuzz.

My head throbbed as I fell, the fall seeming to take forever. I barely even noticed I had already hit the ground when my eyes drooped shut.

Was this the end?

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter: And that's chapter two! I hope it was good so please leave a review and tell me your thoughts**


	3. OG?

**Alex: Chapter three will be interesting everyone because now Ainsley will be at the Opera Populaire so on with the chapter!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 3: O.G?**

Pain.

That was the only thing my mind processed and it wasn't a good feeling at all. My body ached and my head felt like it was about to split open from all the throbbing my head was doing. Besides the pain I felt numb like my whole body was submerged in ice water and combining the numbness with the pain the outcome was a bad combination. The only thing that eased my pain was a faint feeling that I was being watched over by someone. A slight warm presence at the edge of my consciousness that, despite the agony my body was in, still managed to comfort me.

That presence was my father.

When I was younger I remembered once I had broken my leg, I was climbing a tree and had slipped from it's branches. I remembered how I crashed down to the awaiting earth below, tumbling through the branches and leaves till suddenly slamming down into the earth. The first thing my mind registered was the searing pain that went through my right leg and with that pain an ear splitting scream erupted out of my mouth like a steam engine wailing. The back door slammed open as my father ran out with a wide-eyed expression on his face his eyes widening even more when he saw me on the ground holding my leg in pain screaming. He bounded across the yard like a bat out of hell not stopping till he reached me.

Once he did he immediately knew what had happened and gently scooped me up into his arms and headed quickly to the car to rush me to the hospital. All the while I continued to wail and scream and shed tears I never knew I was crying till later on. Through my screaming and crying I heard my father's deep voice whispering in my ear in a soothing manner trying to console me. Through it all I heard him singing a soft lullaby to hush my tears, he knew how much I loved music due to my love of dancing and he knew that when I grew inconsolable that music was the way to go. Sweet music was the only thing to calm me down when I grew hysterical like I did that day so very long ago.

 _Hush my love now don't you cry_  
 _Everything will be all right_  
 _Close your eyes and drift in dream_  
 _Rest in peaceful sleep_

I could feel my father there with me now as my body trembled with unending pain, he was there on the edges of my consciousness but at the same time he wasn't. How could he when I was dead?

I didn't forget I remembered.

I remembered the car speeding towards me, remembered how my body hit the hood and my head slammed into the windshield, I heard the echo of the glass shattering and the listless feeling of falling.

 _If there's one thing I hope I showed you_  
 _Hope I showed you_

I was dead but yet if I was there shouldn't be so much pain right?

A hand touched my forehead, it was a burning sensation across my numb skin...it felt welcoming. A voice soon entered my hearing but it was hard to concentrate on that but even if it was hard I tried nonetheless. Someone was talking to me...trying to grab my attention...but who?

Nothing made sense the only that did was the pain while everything else was in a state of incoherence. I tried to focus my mind on the voice that was speaking to me but it was so hard, the pain wanted to drag me down to oblivion but I didn't want it too.

The hand on my forehead moved away and a rising panic built up in my chest, I tried to cry out to the person to not leave to keep their hand on my forehead but words would not form in my mouth. Nothing came out but a low groan that sounded foreign to me.

"My dear can you hear me?" a woman's voice asked me. Her voice managed to penetrate through everything and reach my ears, at the sound of her voice I opened my eyes.

 _Just give love to all._

It hurt so badly but I had to, help was here and I didn't want it to slip away.

The world around me was blurry as my eyes tried to focus and adjust. They tried to focus and adjust on the figure that was hovering a few inches above me, the figure was a woman that much I could tell a woman that gazed down at me concern. This woman was a sight to behold because it told me I wasn't dead...not yet anyway.

Quickly as my eyes began to adjust they fluttered back shut, my eyelids becoming heavy like lead that I could no longer hold them open. Shuffling noises filled my senses as I felt the woman's arms slide under my body lifting me up into her embrace. A soft whimper escaped my mouth as my body jostled to the side the pain my body was wracked with spiked a bit then died down back to a throbbing sensation.

The woman was talking to me but I couldn't hear her. I suddenly felt like I was under water and every sound I heard was being muffled by that dark water threatening to drag me under and drown me thus ending my life forever.

My body jostled even more as the woman began taking me somewhere but I knew it was difficult for her. The fact that was I limp and dead weight probably wasn't helping her at all. I knew she was taking me somewhere and I didn't care where as long as this pain ended. If it ended that would suffice with me.

Suddenly the woman stopped moving and her talking ceased, why did she stop?

Slowly I felt my body being eased slowly to the ground as the woman once again resumed her speech but her words were not directed towards me like before. They were directed towards someone else but who was there?

It was still hard to hear and that hurt worse then the pain. Did the car do damage to my hearing? If it did that would mean I could no longer hear my music and if I couldn't hear my music that would mean I could no longer dance.

That seemed worse than death!

If I couldn't hear music or even dance then what else could I do!? Life would have no meaning anymore!

Voices that's what I heard through this muffled haze one of them belonged to the woman but the other I wasn't sure. It was still hard to heart and that shredded my hear to oblivion at the very thought.

"Like I left you?" she said suddenly making the other voice go silent. Who was there? Even through all this my mind couldn't help but be curious at who the unknown speaker was.

Through my discombobulated state I waited silently hoping to hear the other speaker talk. If I could hear the woman talking, just barely though, then maybe I could hear the newcomer.

It never came.

What did come was I felt someones arms slide under my body and lift me up into an embrace, though it seemed rather tense, and begin to walk away somewhere. As quickly I was picked up I was suddenly set down on something soft, a bed.

The muffled sounds of retreating footsteps was my only answer as I felt once again a hand on my forehead.

"My dear you'll be alright." I heard the woman whisper her voice coming into sudden clarity.

Darkness pulled me once again into it's sweet gentle embrace and as my mind began to fly away from me the sounds of my father singing filled my mind. It was the song he sang to me when I had broken my leg, it was comforting than it was comforting now.

 _Oh my love... in my arms tight_  
 _Every day you give me life_  
 _As I drift off to your world_  
 _Rest in peaceful sleep_

 **-Several hours later-**

I realized two things when my consciousness returned to reality:

One- I felt incredibly warm but the pain was gone.

Two-I was dying of thirst.

My mouth felt like the Sahara desert, incredibly dry and parched. Opening my eyes I winced as the light of the room blinded me temporarily so blinking a couple times I waited till my eyes adjusted. Once they did I took in my surroundings I was laying on a bed that much I could tell from the dim lighting but everything looked really old fashioned... like 18th century old fashioned.

That's weird I thought but maybe I'm at Abby's place after all she does like old vintage things. So, then if I was at Abby's then that means I didn't get hit by the car?

Moving to sit up I shoved the blanket that was covering me to the ground feeling rather hot as I turned to look around some more. A small stool was to my right and on it was a glass of water, which I figured was for me, so without thinking I grabbed it and began chugging the water down. I didn't stop drinking the cool liquid till I was done and once I was I breathed in deeply sucking in as much oxygen as I could.

My head throbbed lightly but not painfully as before. Where was I? Who saved me?

My mind reeled with many questions as I sat there staring at the wall like an idiot trying to process all that happened. I was walking to my mom's house after she sent me an angry text on how I forgot to clean the bathrooms. I remember walking quickly and was staring at my phone as I typed out my reply to her and I must have crossed the street without checking for traffic because the sound of a car horn blasting filled my senses. Just as I looked up the car ran full force into me and my head hit the windshield and then darkness.

What happened next?

Unbearable pain and total numbness along with a woman helping me and someone else...who was that other person?

What was going on I mentally shouted releasing a groan of annoyance and pain for the pain in my head was escalating. Sighing I looked around the room once more and this time noticed a white envelope next to the glass of water I had just drank. Odd I didn't notice it before but the sight of water completely overtook me that I didn't focus on anything else but the water which I feverishly drank.

Reaching over I took the envelope in my hands and stared at it unsure of what to do. Was this addressed to me or someone else?

Come on Ainsley who else would it be for my mind chastised as I flipped the envelope over to see a red seal on it. The seal was in the shape of a scull that was kinda cool I thought but then I also wondered at why the seal?

Shrugging it off I opened it up and pulled out the note that waited for me inside.

 _I extend my greetings to you and formally welcome you to my opera house; while you are staying under my roof I hope that your injuries heal._

 _you fellow patron,_

 _O.G_

Blinking a couple times in confusion I read through the note several times. Who the hell was O.G?

The sound of a door creaking open pulled my attention away from the note as I looked up to see who had arrived.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: And that's the chapter and I'd also like to note that Ainsley is not with the Erik. She's actually in one of the rooms at the Opera house but yeah thought I'd point that out. Any who the next chapter won't come out soon like the last couple of chapters did so you'll have to wait awhile for the next one buy until then please leave me your thoughts in the form of a review!**


	4. 1870?

**Alex: Alright everyone here is the next chapters to Whispers in the Dark! Sorry for the wait but I was super busy with graduation and going to a few graduation parties but here's the chapter now.**

 **Not sure how interesting this chapter will be considering Erik will not be present for it as Ainsley will be recovering from her injuries but several characters will come into play like Madam Giry once again, Christine, and Meg, etc.**

 **Also Ainsley, once she's healed, will somehow nail a job at the Opera Populaire;)**

 **Any who enough of my rambling please enjoy!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 4: 1870?**

Looking towards the door I saw a woman standing there holding some bandages and a clear bottle with some liquid inside it. The woman looked roughly to be about in her late twenties to early thirties. She wore an old fashioned black dress as her brown hair was twisted into a braid, her hazel eyes turned in my direction upon entering the room.

When the woman's eyes saw me they widened in shock and relief.

"I'm glad to see you awake my dear," the woman said smiling softly as she walked over to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked reaching out to place her hand on my forehead. I noticed the woman had an accent of sorts, french maybe or maybe Italian I wasn't really sure.

I blinked a few times in confusion processing everything, who was this woman and why was she wearing a dress that belonged in the 18th century?

My confusion must have been evident for the woman dropped her hand from my forehead and took a seat on the stool that was by my bed. Placing the items she held on the ground along with the empty glass she smiled reassuringly at me.

"My name is Antoinette Giry but you may call me Madam Giry." she said introducing herself. I slowly nodded in understanding, okay introductions was a good start but this totally debunks me being at Abby's. If I wasn't at Abby's...then where the hell was I?

"I'm Ainsley Grace...where exactly am I?" I questioned Madam Giry.

"You're at the Opera Populaire my dear." she replied as she once again felt my forehead. The way she was feeling it was just like how my dad would if I had a fever...it felt nice. A wave of nostalgia wafted over me as I recalled many times of when I was sick with a bad cold and had a raging fever and my dad would come into my room and place his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. But as soon as the nostalgia came it drifted away like a breeze as many questions meandered through my mind.

Opera Populaire? Where was that at? I didn't recall hearing of such a place back home in Michigan let alone anywhere in America. All these questions was making my head begin to pound harder in pain.

"Opera Populaire? Why am I here?" I asked slowly still unsure. Madam Giry looked at me as a pained look entered her features that made me even more confused.

"Ainsley I found you outside the opera house wearing nothing but your knickers. You were injured my dear." she said explaining all she knew. "I couldn't leave you like that so I took you into the opera house and bandaged you up, you've been asleep for several hours." Madam Giry continued.

Knickers? What the heck was she talking about I was wearing yoga pants and a tank top which was what I sometimes wore when I practiced my dance not knickers! That was old fashioned underwear and I certainly didn't wear that. What was going on!? This had to be a dream...that was it this was nothing more than a dream...a flight of fancy. It had to be right!?

WAIT! Everything was old fashioned and Madam Giry was wearing an old dress so what year does this put me in?

Wow Ainsley you've officially gone as mad as a hatter, I mean ending up in a different time was crazy talk and also impossible. Stuff like that only happened in the movies and in books, it never happened in real life. But if this was all a dream like I thought earlier then I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask what the year was and besides since this was my dream I could do anything I wanted.

"Madam Giry what year is it?" I asked nonchalantly.

The older woman before me widened her eyes in shock and looked at me in concern.

"It's November first the year is eighteen-seventy." she said that look of concern still in her eyes. 1870!? There was no way!

My hear raced in my chest rapidly as my head pounded even more, come on why was I freaking out like this it was nothing but a dream!

Dropping the note I held I Reached up I put my head in my hands as I tried to calm down. But as soon as my hands touched my head I lifted my head up with a hiss of pain. Ow okay that hurt really badly.

Flashes of the car hitting me came to mind as I remembered how my head smashed against the windshield in a bone crushing crack...this pain I felt was too real. I wasn't dead I was alive but I sure wasn't at home I was somewhere else entirely. Because this pain I felt was so real this also debunked the fact that this was all a dream!

Looking at my hands I saw that they were lightly stained crimson and at the sight of that color my eyes widened in horror. That horrid color was back again, that color that seemed to pull me into the dark corners of my mind as memories flashed through my mind. Memories of that crimson red sprayed across the ground as it slowly spread further and further out as vile names were tossed into the air assailing my ears.

 _"Wicked child!"_

 _"It's all your fault!"_

 _"Devil child!"_

The iron smell filled my senses as I suffocated on it as I continued to see that crimson red in my minds eyes it was choking me, corroding me, burning me! I wanted nothing but to get away from it and-

A hand lightly touching my wrist pulled me back to the present the memories snapping closed like someone shutting a book to read another time. My body was trembling as my head pounded in pain and my body began to feel sore, there was so much pain again. My grey eyes drifted up to look at Madam Giry who was looking at me gently with a soft smile on her face.

Nothing was said as Madam Giry started on re-bandaging my wounds using that clear liquid that was with her. It was probably some sort of cleaning solution I thought as I lightly hissed at the stinging sensation it brought. But even through that nothing was said and the silence seemed really reassuring as my body still continued to tremble. Everything was so confusing and at that moment I wanted nothing but to go home and see Abby and Logan, I wanted their presence so badly that it hurt me inside. I wanted Logan to hold me tight and rock me back and forth like he sometimes did when I was upset over something all the while whispering to me at how things were going to be okay.

 _"Hush Little Red everything will be alright, you'll see."_ he would always say as I cried in his arms.

I desperately wanted Abby to hover by me and make a series of weird faces just to try and get me to laugh. She was always doing that even though I was twenty-one and a bit too old for childish antics such as that. But I didn't care and nor did Abby because somehow she managed to make me crack a smile and laugh a little at her weirdness. The thing I wanted most besides my best friends was to go home!

Tears burned behind my eyes and I feverishly blinked my eyes to keep them at bay but even doing that didn't stop them as they slipped down my face silently. I guess being lost and confused can do that to a person. Madam Giry noticed my tears grabbed a handkerchief that with was her and wiped my tears away as she guided me to lay down.

She has such a motherly aura about her I thought as I stared up at the older woman through heavy eyes. I was tired and everything that I heard just fueled my body for more exhaustion.

"Get some rest my dear I shall check on you later." she said standing up. Nodding slowly I snuggled closer into the bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around me taking a small form of comfort out of it. Moving the blankets however caused the note I received to fall on the ground and not wanting the person who sent it to me to think I discarded it rudely on the floor. I reached down slowly and plucked it up back into my grasp as my eyes briefly skimmed the words on it once more.

"Madam Giry?" I called just as she was about to exit the room.

"Yes child?" she asked turning back to me. Now was my time to ask what was plaguing my mind only earlier before she arrived.

"Who is O.G and what does it stand for?" I questioned showing her my note. At my words a look of recognition flashed across her face but as soon as it came it vanished as she smiled lightly at me.

"Best not to worry about that, just focus on healing my day." she said blowing out the candle that served as my light. The room was immediately bathed in a familiar darkness as Madam Giry left the room silently. Laying my head on the pillow I held the note close as I closed my eyes, whoever sent me this note wanted me to get better.

And kindness was something I held dear.

 **-A Couple days later-**

It's been a few days since I ended up in this peculiar world...or was that time? I wasn't really sure, perhaps it was time since I was no longer in the year 2015 but this place could also be a world of sorts. In the end I wasn't really sure.

My injuries healed up nicely thanks to Madam Giry and the help of a doctor which Madam Giry had called the next morning. Since I was found in the dead of night she had to care for me herself the best she could but as soon as daylight broke she called the doctor quickly. My injuries he told me weren't serious just some scratches and bruises with a deep cut on my head by my hair line. I was told it wouldn't leave a scar but I should rest and take things slowly if I decided to move around.

After a another day of resting in bed I decided to get up and move about with the help of Madam Giry. I was given a dress that was a royal blue color, she told me that it belonged to her daughter Meg who was kind enough to let me borrow it. The dress was a little loose on me but it was all I had till I could get more dresses also I'd like to mention something don't get me started on the corset. The fact that I had to wear one almost brought tears to my eyes! Madam Giry had to help me lace it up and once everything was done I was ready to start on my way but before that I wanted to look through my bag.

Yes my bag somehow was still with me which I wad really happy about. Looking through it I saw my ballet slippers in there along with a number of other things like:

My wallet, ipod, some pens, a box of tampons, empty gum wrappers, Abby's gloves that I stole from her which she still doesn't know about, and a pocket knife. Yeah that last item was from my dad he insisted that I carry one with me in case someone tried to assault me.

Knowing that I was in a different world or time I knew I had to hide my items carefully so zipping my bag up I slipped the bag under my bed for safe keeping. When that was done I followed Madam Giry out of the room where she began to show me around the opera house. And let me tell you this place was huge!

I saw everything from the stage, backstage, the main entrance, and the winding stair cases leading to the upper floors. All in all it was amazing but the best part was seeing the stage, it was amazing and grand as red velvet seats stood out before it, and grand box seats with red curtains stood up high alongside the walls as a beautiful shining chandelier hung in the center of the high ceiling while a mural surrounded it. It was all very breathtaking I never saw a theater quite like this one before and I've been to a few musicals and plays before.

"This is amazing." I said mainly to myself.

People dashed about practicing dance positions and routines, while others worked on the songs they were to sing, others behind stage worked on the costumes and did the make-up on the dancers and singers, and a orchestra worked on the lovely music awaiting an audience. This was the thrill of music at hand and what I loved most about it. The busy feeling that music and dancing brought, nothing else mattered then the steps at hand or the notes ready to be sung. All you had to do was to focus on that and it was enough.

Madam Giry smiled as she lead me to a group of girls practicing ballet and seeing that I perked up even more.

Ballet my specialty I thought.

"This is my daughter Meg." she said introducing me to a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The girl stopped her dancing to look over at me with a smile on her angelic features.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled. "I'm so glad you're feeling better." she continued her eyes lighting up in relief. I smiled back and nodded my thanks.

"Thanks I'm glad I'm alright too my name is Ainsley Grace pleased to meet you." I said introducing myself. Meg smiled again as another walked up to stand alongside her, she long big brown doe like eyes with long brown/light auburn curly hair. She was very beautiful I thought as I took in her appearance, everything about her screamed beauty and innocence. The girl was slim and petite looking and didn't have any blemishes on her pale white skin, she looked angelic just like Meg did.

"I'm Christine Daae I'm happy to see you well." she said smiling revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

I smiled at her, something about her reminded me of Abby and that in itself was a nice reassuring feeling. It wasn't a feeling of replacement because I knew in my heart I would never replace Abby but it was a feeling of making a potential new friend. And that in itself was a nice feeling, I could tell that just like Abby, Christine was kind and caring just like my best friend was.

"Ainsley Grace a pleasure to meet you Christine." I said smiling happy to meet someone new.

After introductions were made Madam Giry ushered Meg, Christine, and the other ballet girls to practice their performance. They scurried across the stage gracefully to take their positions at the center and with the music at the ready they began their dance. They moved gracefully like any ballet dancer should as they twirled and twisted through the music leaving nothing but grace in their wake. I all but sighed at the sight before me I longed to dance once again.

"Can you dance Ainsley?" Madam Giry asked breaking me from my trance. Turning to look at her I smiled happily.

"Yes I can. I've been dancing since I was five." I explained as I turned back to the ballet.

"Dance for me." she said suddenly throwing me off.

I looked up to stare at Madam Giry in shock, she wasn't serious was she? I mean sure I had dance recitals before and even performed a bit in school for talent shows and hell I even danced for Logan and Abby but this somehow seemed way different. I couldn't explain it but it did feel different then before.

Madam Giry had a serious expression on her face as she ushered me to change into a ballet dress and slippers. So, needless to say five minutes later I was dressed and standing before Madam Giry and the other girls who were staring at me in curiosity. Meg and Christine smiled reassuringly at me as they beckoned me encouragingly to give it a try.

Butterflies flew throughout my stomach as the orchestra stood at the ready to play me a song but I stopped them.

"I don't need music good sirs but thank you." I said politely which gave me some amused looks. The girls whispered to themselves in hushed voices as they questioned why I wouldn't need music to dance too. One girl seemed rather nasty about it but I ignored her as I closed my eyes and took a deep to prepare myself, you've danced for others before Ainsley no need to get nervous I thought giving myself a pep talk.

The reason I didn't need music was simple it was because the music could play in my head.

Opening my eyes I started forward moving gracefully across the stage in a fluid motion as a familiar song coursed through my head. My body vibrated with the unheard music as I gracefully dipped forward and back my arms twisting to fly through the air as if to grab something. Twisting even gently I pirouetted in place as my dark hair flew around me in dark coils.

The song playing in my head was Mezame by Yuki Kajiura and her song was what flowed through me now as I heard her gentle angelic voice in my head. My body still twisting to the voice of her song I stopped my pirouette so I could glide across the stage and with a running leap I really flew as I landed easily back to the earth below and tipped my head back at angle. Lifting it up I felt the familiar feel of sweat gliding down my face but I paid little attention to it as I focused on the dance as I lifted my left up to bow forward while perfectly balanced. Once that was done I straightened again as I moved my body to flit across the stage in a series of graceful movements.

The enchanting singing in my head escalated in rhythm and beat as I twirled myself in place one hand raised to the heavens while the other outstretched to the side as if hoping to catch someones hand. Dipping downwards I bowed as I sat down before my audience my legs folded neatly underneath me as my head rested against my knee, my breathing coming out in deep exhilarating pants.

The act of dancing always put me in that state.

Loud amounts of applauds filled my senses as I lifted my head up and widened my eyes in shock to see more then just the ballet girls watching me. It seemed as I was dancing more workers in the opera house came out to watch me dance and I didn't even know it.

Standing up Madam Giry walked over to me smiling happily.

"My dear you did very well, it looks like you have a spot in the corpse de ballet." she smiled as a bunch of people ran over to congratulate me.

Did I just nail a job here?

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: And that's the end of the chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. Frankly I thought this chapter was rather lame and poorly written but I'll leave that for you all to decide so please leave a review. The song Mezame by Yuki Kajiura is really beautiful so do give it a listen when you have time!**

 **Man this chapter seemed boring I don't know why. Maybe it's cause Erik isn't in it? Yeah I'm gonna go with that, everything is better when Erik is involved any who until next time my lovely readers!**


	5. Phantom of the Opera

**Alex: Time for chapter 5! Wow I'm impressed this story is going well I was pretty sure it would sink but I am so happy at all the support this story is getting!**

 **It means so much to me!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and don't worry things will get interesting as the story unfolds even more. What will we see you ask? Well I'm not inclined to tell;)**

 **Also I wanna point out for the other ballet girls I'm just making up names for them, if they were mentioned in the original novel at all and I put a wrong name down. I haven't read the original book yet but I'm getting it for my birthday from parents so yeah just wanted to point that out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 5: Phantom of the Opera**

"I've told you before Lucie I don't remember what happened after." I said sighing lightly in irritation.

It's been two weeks since I arrived at the Opera Populaire...two weeks since I arrived in this strange time/world that was very different from what I was used to. Since my dancing performance nailed me a spot in the Populaire's corpse de ballet I was relocated to where all the other girls slept. Besides Christine and Meg there were several other girls in the corpse de ballet like Lucie, Jacqueline, Ivory, Juliet, etc. All of who were really nice and welcoming on my first day in the ballet dormitories but also really curious about my injuries and what had happened to me.

Knowing I needed a cover story I quickly made one up because after all I couldn't mention I got hit by a car. Cars haven't been invented yet and just mentioning it would have lead to more questions as to what it was and that was something I didn't want. So, the story I went with was since I was from America and wanted to travel I decided to go to Paris. Yeah I was really shocked to find out I was in Paris, France but moving on as I was trying to find a place to stay, having just arrived in the city I was suddenly jumped from behind. A mere thief wanting my items to which I struggled but didn't get away unscathed, explaining why I was only in my 'knickers' was hard to explain so I passed it off as I couldn't remember.

That troubled Madam Giry so she called the doctor once again to see if I had been sexually assaulted which I hadn't been.

But even with my story in place and my 'memory loss' some of the girls weren't satisfied and pressed me further for details whenever they could.

"But there has to be something more!" Lucie pleaded her blue eyes widening in a pleading manner. Sighing once more I mentally rolled my eyes as I faced the younger girl before me.

"I'm sorry but there really isn't." I said as nicely as I could. Honestly the first couple times some of the girls asked me for info it was fine and no big deal but after a while of them keeping it up it just proved irritating. Sure everyone likes a good story but I didn't really have much to offer besides all I wanted to focus on was dancing and trying to find a way home. Which was proving to be a very difficult challenge at hand, I mean what was I supposed to do?

Make myself get into an accident similar to a car hitting me? Should I throw myself in front of an on coming carriage?

Somehow I knew if I did that I'd be dead for sure.

Lucie opened her mouth to retort to my statement when Madam Giry cut her off.

"Lucie Victoria back in position!" she snapped sternly. Causing the young girl to squeak an apology and resume her ballet position that she broke from.

At the present moment all of us were on stage practicing our dance performance for the opera Hannibal which was to be presented to the public in three weeks. None of us were in costume yet due to the fact that the costume department was feverishly working on them still. I didn't mind though, as long as I could dance and lose myself in it that was fine by me.

Also something I'd like to point out was while Madam Giry had a motherly attribute about her the woman was stern as hell. Seriously she could be down right scary when she wanted to be!

When it came to ballet and the well being of her ballet girls she was stern and strict as any teacher, it was no wonder the corpse de ballet was perfect. While some of the other girls got startled easily by Madam Giry I was one of the few who didn't. To be honest I loved how Madam Giry was stern and strict with that motherly side to her, I loved every minute of it as crazy as that sounds.

Running alongside Christine we flew through the air and jumped landing gracefully by each other as we turned to do the next part of the dance. Another twenty minutes went by when Madam Giry called for a break and by that point I was sweating slightly from the dance. Walking with Christine and Meg we stood off to the sides as the leading soprano came out to practice her bit.

"Something wicked this way comes." I muttered brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

La Carlotta was one of the worst singers I have ever heard!

Her shrill high voice sounded like a dying cat and I was pretty sure it made flying birds drop out of the sky and children cry. And don't get me started on her personality because frankly it was downright horrid. The woman acted like a spoiled child who wasn't getting their way, always yelling at other people if they got in her way or telling them to be quiet when she was about to sing. Honestly she was a nightmare!

Carlotta acted just like my nemesis Anita, ever the spoiled brat and controlling everyone through her words and temper tantrums. And here I thought I escaped Anita I thought sadly as I cringed at Carlotta's voice.

"She's not all bad Ainsley." Christine said cringing slightly at Carlotta's voice.

Christine was really kind and has even come to be a close friend of mine, along with Meg, but the thing was she was innocent. Christine was innocent, kind, and gentle and while there was nothing wrong with that I couldn't help but feel that she was a little naive. Carlotta not that bad?

The woman shoved me aside like I was trash on the ground when I first met her and all cause I accidently stepped on her dress. How was I supposed to know she was behind me!?

Oh, yeah now I remember I was laughing with Christine and Meg about something and as I took a step back I ran into Carlotta. Who grew all pissy at my presence and how I dared to ruin her dress, so shoving me aside she rudely called me names and sauntered off fuming. I blocked her out as I went back to Christine and Meg but the fun mood was killed by that horrid woman. I know Christine was being kind but she was so naive at the truth before her and learning that I couldn't help but feel that she would always belong in the light.

What do I mean by that?

Well that's simple, you have two groups of people those who live in the light and those who live in the dark. And then there are the rare people who live in both the light and the dark. Christine with her beautiful looks and kind gentle disposition wouldn't survive at all in the darkness, she belonged in the light in the sunshine where the rays could hit her in blissful gentleness. The darkness did not suit her at all, if anything the darkness would make her wither like a flower. I guess in all there was three groups of people. If anyone was to ask me which group I was in I'd have to say I was in that third group.

I was in the light and the darkness.

Sure I've tasted the light but I've also tasted the darkness.

"I guess." I said to Christine.

 **-Four hours later-**

"Man I'm beat." I sighed as I fell face first onto my bed. A couple of the girls giggled at my speech as I turned on my side to shoot them a smile. They figured that since I was from America that Americans talked differently than those in Europe. That wasn't far from the truth but since I was from a different time my speech was bound to be different and more laid back. Though at times I would have to be careful while I was here because offending the wrong person would be bad, so when talking to the manager I made a mental note to be more sophisticated.

"Ainsley do you think the Phantom attacked you?" Lucie asked grabbing my attention. Phantom? What Phantom, this is the first I've heard of a Phantom.

Sitting up I turned to the brunette who was sitting on the edge of her bed watching me closely. The other girls in the room stopped what they were doing and all went silent at the very mention of the name Phantom. A look of fear swept over some of their faces that had me cocking my head to the side in thought, they were scared of a phantom?

I mean I'm a believer in ghosts and such but I never even thought the Populaire was haunted.

"Phantom?" I questioned giving Lucie a strange look. Lucie nodded her head earnestly as Ivory hugged a pillow to her chest in fright.

"Yes, the Phantom of the Opera," Lucie continued "He haunts the Populaire and if he doesn't like certain things you do he'll mess with the set or drop things on you, Joseph Buquet swore he saw him once." she said quickly not even stopping for a breath.

Mess with the set and drop things on you?

Well that explains why a couple sandbags fell from up above and almost nailed Carlotta in the head I thought it was a rope malfunction, was it bad I laughed? Yeah probably but I can't believe Joseph said he saw this Phantom of the Opera. In all honesty he was probably drunk and imagined the whole entire thing, he drinks enough alcohol for all of France and let's not forget he's a pervert. I should know he's tried to grab me a few times but time and time again Madam Giry always seemed to be there God how I loved that woman for that.

"Phantom of the Opera? This is the first I've heard of him." I told them as I brushed my bangs from my face.

In truth that was a lie, back home I heard a cover of Phantom of the Opera by a famous violinist but that was as far as my knowledge went. I knew the song and it was catchy but Abby was the one to know more of it. I think once she read the book and even watched the 2004 movie of it she wanted me to watch it with her but I told her no cause it didn't really interest me at the time.

"He's a ghost Ainsley." Ivory put in her eyes darting around the room. As if this Phantom was watching us this very moment, ha as if.

"Truly a most terrifying specter!" Juliet and Jacqueline whimpered.

"He looks like death and reeks of it!" Lucie shuddered.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, surely if this ghost reeked of death we would have smelled a foul odor in the air when he was near by. But the fact we didn't just proved he doesn't stink of death. I'm not saying he doesn't exist I'm just laying out some facts.

"Well I don't think he attacked me." I said answering Lucie's question. "If he only haunts the opera house why would he go outside of his range of scare? Yes, I was found outside the Populaire but it wasn't him that attacked me. It was some thief who wanted my possessions nothing more." I sighed laying down my head propped up on my pillow as I put my hands behind my head.

"But Ainsley what if it was the Opera Ghost?"Jacqueline insisted. At this point my eyes were closed as I listened to the other girls.

"Jacqueline it wasn't the Phan-wait Opera Ghost?" I questioned opening my eyes in alarm.

"That's another name for the Phantom." Meg said coming into the room all dressed and ready for bed. Another name for the Phantom? Hmmmm.

Meg walked over and sat down on her bed which was right by mine, Christine followed suit and sat on her bed as she moved her curls from her face. And in that instant Madam Giry came in and yelled at us all for not being asleep and reprimanded us on our talk of the Phantom. She even yelled at Lucie for keeping everyone up when I was trying to sleep. Yeah I kinda closed my eyes when Madam Giry walked in and feigned sleep, feigning sleep works wonders.

I do it all the time with Logan and Abby but somehow they always figure out I'm not sleeping and they try to get me to wake up. Either by dragging me from the bed or couch I was on or attempting to draw on my face with a sharpie, Abby's favorite option, in the end it was just good fun.

All the girls scurried to bed and as soon as they were in the candles were blown out and the room was plunged into darkness. I sighed deeply through my nose as I held still and waited for everyone to succumb to sweet dreams. Dreams filled with happiness and love and everything they desired...dreams I never had. Slowly the noise of silent whispers of girls still up died down as the minutes ticked by. Nothing filled the room but the slow breaths of everyone fast asleep, curled contently in their blankets safe from this 'Phantom'.

When I was sure everyone was asleep I slowly opened my eyes and got up and waited till my eyes adjusted to the darkness. They did eventually but it was still rather hard to see but at least I could see to an extent I thought as I reached my right hand down underneath my bed. Underneath was my bag hidden from the other girls and reaching my hand inside I slipped something out of it. It took a while to find what I wanted but when I felt the flimsy material I clutched it and pulled it out silently so as not to wake the others. Slowly standing up I walked quietly away from the ballet dormitories taking nothing with me but a lantern and the item from my bag, I walked silently through the quiet of the opera house. Everything was so different at night, there was no busyness or rushing about everything was still and quiet...I guess you could say it was almost scary but to me it wasn't.

I've tasted darkness it holds no horror for me I thought as I continued on my way. I felt almost like a ghost myself walking silently through this still night wearing nothing but a long white nightgown. The coolness of the air swirling around me as goosebumps appeared along my arms for the nightgown I wore had short sleeves, my bare feet barely made any noise as I walked on wards. The perks of being a dancer I thought as the glow of the lantern lead the way towards my ideal destination...towards the stage.

It was pitch black there but with my lantern it gave me just enough light to see. When I reached the middle of the stage I promptly sat down and crossed my legs sitting like an Indian chief cause honestly screw being a lady. I wanted to sit how I always sat at home, not properly like how I was expected to here and besides it's not like I'm being watched.

Focusing on my task at hand I set my lantern down in front of me and pulled out the piece of parchment that was in my right hand. I held it up to the glow of the lantern as I stared down at the words that were written in a careful gentle hand in black ink.

 _I congratulate you on acquiring a position in the corpse de ballet you truly danced beautifully. However seeing as you are now working in my opera house I would like for you to listen to my orders if I instruct any to you._

 _Your fellow patron,_

 _O.G_

Re-reading this note I remembered how I found it on my pillow in the ballet dorms shortly after I had danced for Madam Giry. After chatting with her and the manager I was told there was an available bed for me in the dorms and I should go and put my stuff there. Meg showed me the way but waited outside in the hall while I got situated, I wouldn't join the others in dancing quite yet. Seeing as Madam Giry wanted my injuries to heal more before I properly started the routines of the day, so retrieving my stuff I entered the dorms. Following Meg's instructions I found my bed easily enough but also found a white envelope with a red scull seal on it, recognizing it quickly I tore it open.

I questioned who O.G was then but now it seemed to make a world of sense.

Phantom of the Opera, Opera ghost, specter, someone who is death and reeks of it, someone who is truly frightening, who messes with the set or drops things on you if he is displeased with your actions.

A ghost? No this wasn't a ghost at all, this was the work of a person...of a man who was living in the Opera Populaire. It was easy to figure out by the notes but the others seemed so scared that they couldn't tell the difference. Fear can do that I thought as I set the note down and stared into the blackness of the theater.

The Phantom of the Opera may have not interested me before but now I was. I was intrigued and wanted to know more about this man known only as the Opera Ghost. Who was he? Why was he doing these things? Why live here? Why hide in the shadows?

So many questions meandered through my head as I slowly stood up and continued to stare into the darkness. It was in that moment that the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt unseen eyes on me. Eye staring at me from the darkness, eyes watching my every moment in curiosity, eyes that told me it wasn't a ghost. I felt like Alice in Wonderland about to go down the rabbit hole, tumbling down into a world of nonsense and make believe as reality was shifted from her. And in it's place a fantasy was bestowed onto her with white rabbits, card soldiers, a caterpillar, little cakes that made her grow or shrink, and a red queen shouting off with her head.

I had my resolve and I was interested to see where it took me, I was going to find the Phantom of the Opera. And while that may be stupid I merely wanted to know the secrets of his darkness. There was no going now I made my choice and once I decided to make it I knew deep down in my heart that this stupid horrifying choice.

Was the point of no return.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: And that's the chapter! I hope it was good! It seems Ainsley is interested in Erik and wants to know more about him which I'm sure Erik won't like at all. Ainsley won't come face to face with Erik right away seeing as I want to draw things out and keep you on the edge of your seats but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve that will surprise you.**

 **I want this story to be different from other time traveling OC stories so therefore I have a few tricks and plot twists along the way. So, it should be a wild ride indeed. Any who please leave a lovely review and tell me your thoughts and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye-By!**


	6. Think of Me

**Alex: I'm on a roll with the story! It's time for chapter six my lovelies! and we finally get underway with the story line to the 2004 movie version!**

 **But even if I'm following the movie version it won't turn out exactly like the movie cause Ainsley is there and is bound to mess things up. And by mess things up I mean fall in love with Erik;)**

 **Any who let's start!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 6: Think of me**

Three weeks have gone by since I figured out that the Opera Ghost wasn't a ghost at all but in fact a man. And now I would have normally set off to finding him and dealt with the repercussions later. However practice for the performance of Hannibal came first and the last thing I wanted to do was skip a rehearsal. If Madam Giry knew I skipped she would have my head so yeah that was something I didn't want to happen. And plus practice kept me busy most of the times and then there was getting fitted for the costumes.

All in all it was a busy three weeks but they were a fun three weeks, minus Carlotta who was a thorn in all our sides. I swear the woman threw more tantrums then a three year old!

It was really annoying and really sad considering her age but moving along today was the final day of rehearsal as tonight was opening night. Everyone was decked out in costume and hurrying about to do last minute preparations before tonight. I was already dressed in my costume and I had to admit I kinda felt like one of Jabba the Hutt's slave girls. The outfit was very revealing to an extent and kinda shocked me that we would wear something like this, I mean the time was 1870 for crying out loud. If woman showed a lot of leg they were deemed as a whore but remembering that this was theater and anything could happen I put that shock to rest.

I stared at myself in the mirror hardly believing the girl in front of it was me, the shape in the mirror looked so foreign all decked out in costume and make-up. My dark hair was done in curls as it laid gently on my shoulders as my grey eyes stared back at me. This girl was Ainsley Grace but different at the same time...she was more happier.

Sure I was happy back home with Abby and Logan it's just...I wasn't exactly free. Sighing I reached up and pinched my cheeks to snap me out of my mood which was starting to heads towards depression. No being sad tonight Ainsley because tonight's opening night for Hannibal I told my self as I struck a pose in front of the mirror, my hands on my hips with my right leg sticking out.

"Ainsley hurry were late!" Meg said startling me. I broke my pose with a squeak as I whirled around to see Christine and Meg staring at me with amused looks on their faces.

"Uh right let's go," I said blushing in embarrassment. "To the stage and away!" I shouted running past my friends. Christine and Meg laughed as they followed me quickly down the spiral metal stair case to the floor below.

"Hurry or mama will get mad." Meg said as we quickened our pace. That would be tragic indeed I thought, we would all be dead at the mere anger Madam Giry had within her. Can I use Carlotta as a human meat shield? Well now that I thought it I have to try that sometime.

Once we were on the bottom floor I looked over and saw the other girls warming up so widening my eyes in alarm I ran over and quickly got in position. Christine and Meg right behind me and soon we were all working in unison as we got ready to practice our dance routine for a final time. Everything was going smoothly even if we were listening to Carlotta's voice but soon maestro Reyer stopped the music to talk to the cast. But was further interrupted by the manager, Lefevre, coming onto the stage with two men right behind him. Each of the men looked around the opera house like two children in a candy store, everything looking sweet and tasty.

"Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal." Lefevre told the two men. Reyer looked really displeased to be interrupted during rehearsal and I couldn't blame him considering tonight was opening night.

"Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing." he stated with a slight air of irritation. Lefevre gave Reyer an apologetic look as he called everyone to attention.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madam Giry...ladies and gentleman please, if I could have your attention?" he called. Madam Giry looked up from where she stood leaning on one of the set pieces her left hand on her hip. Everyone hushed their conversations as they looked over at their boss, I stared curiously wondering what he was going to say while also giving the two men with him curious glances.

"As you know, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement." he started staring at each of us with a solemn look. Cocking my head to the side slightly I vaguely remembered Ivory telling me about the rumors but truth be told I wasn't focused on that. She told me the night after I decided to find the Phantom and my mind was formulating different plans on how to find him. So, anything I was told that day went in one ear and out the other much to Madam Giry's irritation.

"I can now tell you that these were all true," he continued causing whispering to break out. Carlotta gave an 'Ah-ha' as she pointed to someone to which I rolled my eyes at, I swear she wants to be right with everything. "And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentleman who now own the Opera Populaire. Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the junk business." Lefevre finished.

"Scrap metal, actually." Andre said quickly his happy smile vanishing from his face. I snickered lightly under my breath at that, he sounded so offended!

"They must be rich." I heard one of the ballet girls whispers. Oh, jeez she was probably going to cozy up with the new manager to try and get money I thought as I crossed my arms over my chest. That's gross on so many levels considering they looked about fifty maybe forties...who knows but that's still gross then again it is the 18th century. Which meant that young woman married older men cause they had all the money but most young woman wanted the younger men but that was hard cause the young men didn't have a whole lot of money.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron." Firmin said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"The Vicomte de Chagny." Andre finished for Firmin proudly. It's like they rehearsed this together or something by just the way they spoke.

A man walked over after being introduced and I swear all the girls just died and went to heaven at seeing his looks. The man in front of us had long light brown hair with stunning blue eyes. He was handsome I guess but it didn't really grab my attention which I was sure Abby would freak if she heard me say that and if she was here. Despite the fact she's dating Jaden she'd probably tell me that this man was a perfect ten maybe even an eleven and that I should ask him out but as I stated before he didn't grab my attention.

"It's Raoul." Christine suddenly said. Turning my attention away from the Vicomte apparently named Raoul I looked at my curly haired friend as she stared happily as the new patron. Meg and I gave her confused looks when she mentioned Raoul's name, how did she know it anyway.

"Before my father died at the house by the sea...I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte." she explained with a smile on her face. A familiar look crossed her face as she stared at Raoul and I knew that look very well! It was the same look Logan got on his face whenever he mentioned Adam!

By the angel I think I see a ship ready to set sail and the fact they were childhood sweethearts just makes it easier! Don't worry Christine I have your back I thought excitedly as I smiled at my friend.

"Christine, he's so handsome." Meg smiled as she looked at Raoul and back at her friend. I nodded my head agreeing with Meg though to an extent.

"He's a keeper." I smiled nudging Christine with my elbow.

Christine's face immediately flushed crimson as she lightly swatted my arm away to which I merely laughed. Raoul talking focused our attention back to the situation at hand.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts...especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." he said smiling at everyone. At those words everyone clapped happily acknowledging those words while I couldn't help but wonder how many people were in it for the money. Carlotta walked over to Raoul and graced him by giving her hand to him and holy crap the poor guy looked unsure of what to do. He stared at Carlotta but not wanting to be rude kissed her hand which made her smile happily at the attention.

"Gentleman, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five season." he explained erasing the confusion. And cue my fake vomiting in the background when Lefevre mentioned Carlotta. Christine and Meg covered their mouths to keep from laughing out loud as I stopped my fake vomiting to pretend I was Carlotta singing as I wrapped my hands around my throat and proceeded to make low silent choking noises.

Piangi making a weird noise made me stop my acting to stare up in horror at being caught. The last thing I wanted was to have Carlotta's husband after me for making fun of his wife but thinking on it I could run faster then him. Wow that seemed like a mean comment...oh well as long as I didn't say it out loud I was fine.

"Signor Ubaldo Piangi." Lefevre explained to Raoul and the new managers. Oh, thank God it was just Lefevre explaining who he was! The noise Piangi made was he wanted recognition and therefore that lead to explanations and Ubaldo ha I crack up every time I hear his name.

"An honor, Signor." Raoul said nodding his head. "I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies." he said apologetically. Once that was said and done he began walking away and everyone broke out talking while Carlotta walked to her minions saying how Raoul loves her. Yeah okay Carlotta that's it I thought with an eye roll, he was so into you note the sarcasm.

Raoul walked by us which made several ballet girls to sigh contently by just the fact he walked by them. Holy crap the fan girls are back! Okay I'll admit I was a fan girl myself but not of Raoul. I was primarily a fan girl over certain book and or video game characters, yeah I loved reading and playing games in my free time. Though lately I've found I haven't had the time to do that. College and dancing always came first and didn't leave me much time to curl up with a nice book or video game. Now that I'm in a different time entirely I found it quite impossible.

"He wouldn't recognize me." Christine sighed sadly.

"He didn't see you." Meg reassured gently. I nodded as I put my hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Meg's right. It's not that he didn't recognize you he just didn't see you, trust me I bet tonight he'll see you for sure." I smiled squeezing her shoulder lightly. Christine smiled back at me and nodded her thanks.

"If you please monsieur." Madam Giry said beckoning Andre and Firmin to the sides. Knowing that was our cue to begin the ballet all of us got into position and ran forward leaping into the air as we did so. Christine and I moved in sync together seeing as the fake chains we wore were connected to each other, that was the delicate part to this dance. The chains connecting us, everything had to be done in sync and perfect if it wasn't the whole dance could be ruined and cause a domino effect of falling dancers.

Keeping in time with the movements I heard Madam Giry talking to the new managers as they observed our dancing.

"We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet." she said proudly. A wave of happiness spread through me at hearing her say that, I was happy I could make her proud. After all that's what we all wanted to do was to make Madam Giry proud and do our best with the performances, well that's what I wanted to do anyway.

"I see why." Firmin said impressed.

"Especially that little blonde angel." Andre said motioning towards Meg who leaned back with the dance.

"My daughter Meg Giry." Madam Giry explained with an air of protectiveness. I smiled at hearing the hidden message in her words, a mothers love knows no bounds I thought as I moved with the motion of the dance. My hair gently flying around me in red waves as I moved with the others never stopping to take a breath.

"What of that beautiful red head? No relation, I trust?" Firmin asked. From the corner of my eye I could see they were looking over at me and that caused a blush of embarrassment to spread across my face. They were talking about me! Why were they talking about me I wasn't anything special!?

"Ainsley Grace our newest dancer. She has promising talent, I think of her as a daughter also." Madam Giry said with that same air of protectiveness she gave Meg. As the conversation now went towards Christine I was in shock. Madam Giry thinks of me as her daughter? That shocked me right down to the core but made me happy beyond measure to the point I felt like crying.

No crying Ainsley don't be anything but happy I told myself as I continued with the dance. Carlotta and all the other singers stepped forward to help finish the scene while us ballet dancers danced around them gracefully. And come on I was right by Carlotta! This was seriously unfair!

As Carlotta's shrill voice screamed in my ears I made a note to myself that if I went deaf due to her I would have no choice but to kill her. Because if I did go deaf that would mean I wouldn't be able to hear my beloved music and that would be a major loss to me. Death would be sure and swift I thought but I wouldn't get caught, no I would make it look like an accident. Oh, my God I've been hanging with Abby for too long.

Pirouetting a few times the song soon came to an end as we all struck our finishing pose. My chest heaved up and down rapidly as sweat rolled down my face and arms. Everyone stood up to take a break while Carlotta threw a fit.

"All day! All they want is the dancing!" she shouted angrily. Here we go again. Walking over to Meg, Christie, and Madam Giry I stood by them and watched the show that was unfolding.

"Well, the Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala." I heard Lefevre say to Andre and Firmin as Carlotta walked up to them.

"Alora, Alora, Alora...I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers...because I will not be singing!" she screamed before turning on her heel and storming off screaming Italian as she went. Or was that Spanish...oh, who cares I can't believe shes leaving and tonight's opening night!

Jeez just because the new managers liked the dancing she decides to up and quit. Turning to my friends I shot them a look of irritation as Andre and Firmin chased after her to grovel at her feet. At the mention of praise Carlotta stopped her trampling to turn around as Andre threw some more praises out which I didn't agree with it all. If it had been me I would have thrown out a few choice words I thought that fit Carlotta pretty well.

Andre mentioned an aria for the character Elissa, who Carlotta was playing, that was sung in Act 3 but Carlotta refused due to the fact her dress wasn't finished yet and how she hated the hat she was currently wearing. Firmin then asked it as a personal favor if she would grace them with the song and that was when the crocodile tears started. Andre threw his two cents in and here we are now with Carlotta at the front of the stage ordering everyone to be quite so she could sing the aria. I heard Lefevre tell Andre he was retiring due to his health and frankly I couldn't blame him.

"Dying cat take nine-thousand." I whispered to my friends who snickered lightly. Madam Giry sent me a stern look but amusement danced in her eyes at my choice of words.

"Little rat you be silent as well!" Carlotta screamed at me with a look of death. Wrinkling my nose in distaste I flinched at her loud tone but didn't utter anything else as Carlotta prepared herself. She smiled nicely at the managers as the soothing sounds of music filled until she opened her mouth and it went down from there.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_  
 _When we've said goodbye_  
 _Remember me, once in a while_  
 _Please, promise me you'll try_

 _And you'll find that once again you long_  
 _To take your heart-_

A sudden noise from above pulled my attention away from the horrid singing to cast my gaze upwards to where the catwalk was. One of the back drops was falling free from it's ropes and right towards Carlotta.

"Look out!" I screamed as Meg released a scream of her own. Pulling Christine and Meg away we moved out of harms way as the back drop fell on top of Carlotta who let out scream.

"I hate you! Lift it up!" she ordered while throwing a fit.

"He's here. The Phantom of the Opera." Meg gasped with a frightened expression in her eyes.

With that information in mind I turned my head upwards to stare up into the catwalk to try and catch a glimpse of someone up there. And my eyes caught a hold of something though it wasn't much. Sadly it wasn't a face, it was just the flick of a black cloak but it was enough to make me dizzy with excitement. I saw a glimpse of the Phantom my mind screamed while I felt like jumping up and down like a little kid in the toy store. Holy shit did anyone else see that...probably not, they were busy running to Carlotta.

"Signora, are you all right? Buquet! For God's sake, what's going on up there?" Lefevre demanded as he looked towards the cat walk.

Buquet appeared in all his slimy glory as he looked over the railing and down at us all his brown orbs trailing over all of us.

"Please Monsieur, don't look at me. As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post." Buquet called down pleadingly. Since when was he ever at his post? "Please Monsieur, there's no one there. Or if there is, well, then it must be a ghost." he continued with a laugh that sent a shiver down my spine. That man creeps me out.

Turning to face Meg and Christine as I smiled at them.

"The Phantom was really here." I exclaimed still excited.

"That's not something to be excited about Ainsley." Lucie said coming over. Her brown hair was up in a bun as her green eyes shot me a serious look. "He could have hurt us all." she whispered her eyes darting around the area.

"I don't think so. Besides you all told me if he doesn't like certain things you do he messes with stuff, well he doesn't like Carlotta singing. That's his way of saying you suck at it now get off my stage." I smiled which caused Lucie to give me a weird look.

Who cares if she thought I was weird fro crying out loud I saw the Phantom of the Opera and...Oh, look Carlotta's gone I thought as I no longer heard her voice.

"Carlotta left due to what happened and all the other times." Christine informed me. Nodding my head in understanding I looked over towards the new managers who were questioning if she was coming back. Reyer seemed very stressed out and it was then that I noticed that Lefevre was no longer among us, hmmm he must have left already. Man I really wanted to say bye to him.

"You think so, Monsieur?" Madam Giry questioned Andre and Firmin. A familiar looking envelope was in her hand as I noticed a red scull seal. "I have a message from the Opera Ghost." she explained which caused Andre and Firmin to sigh and roll their eyes.

"Oh, God in heaven you're all obsessed." Firmin sighed with an eye roll.

"He welcomes you to his opera house." Madam Giry continued as if she wasn't interrupted.

"His opera house?" Firmin questioned with a raised eyebrow. Andre looked offended at the very idea of this Opera Ghost owning the place they now owned. I mean it made sense that the Phantom says it's his, he knows it better then you do.

"And commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use," she said using her cane to point at box five that was on the left and close to the stage. "And reminds you that his salary is due." she finished.

"His salary!" Firmin cried clearly out raged.

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty-thousand francs a month." Madam Giry explained nonchalantly as she moved her braid to rest on her shoulder. Yeah I'm not sure how converting American dollars into francs goes about but I'm assuming this is a lot of money. And way more then I will ever make but damn does the Phantom know how to demand of things.

Fear however can work wonders, with it you could control anyone.

"Twenty-thousand francs." Firmin said taking the note away from Andre who now had it. You could literally see his eyes bug out of his head when he heard that and Andre looked close to fainting or having a heart attack...whichever came first.

"Perhaps you can afford more. With the Vicomte as your patron?" Madam Giry questioned as she looked at her bosses.

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala." Firmin started his face flushing an angry red color. Someones not happy. "Obviously, we shall now have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star!" he shouted causing people to talk.

Cancel!? Way to go Carlotta I thought as I turned away not bothering to hear anymore of the conversation. All that practice, all that dancing, hard work, sweat, blood...okay maybe not blood but all that hard work wasted. And all because Carlotta threw a major bitch fit and left and she doesn't even have an understudy cause she always swore she would never need one. Why was she hired here in the first place?

"All that work wasted." I sighed rubbing my temples. My head was starting to throb and that meant a headache was in the works which wouldn't help my mood at all.

"Don't be silly Ainsley, I'm sure the managers will think of something." Christine said reassuringly. But even I could see the doubt in her eyes, God I needed to go dance or something everything was beginning to be too much. We worked all those works and for what...to cancel the show? Have an angry crowd? I swear it's all that woman's fault and-

"Christine Daae could sing, sir." Madam Giry said pulling all our attentions towards her.

"what, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Andre said.

How rude, I bet Christine could sing it better then Carlotta ever could.

"She has been taking lesson from a great teacher." Madam Giry explained resting her hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Who?" Andre asked Christine.

She looked shy as she gave a meek look.

"I don't know his name, Monsieur." she replied timidly.

"Let her sing for you, Monsieur she has been well taught." Madam Giry urged.

It didn't take them long to agree to hear her sing as Christine shyly walked over...well technically pushed by me but hey someone had to get her moving. I did it out of friendship!

The music started it up soothing everyone in the room and I swear when Christine sang it was like an angel singing. My jaw dropped in shock at how good she sounded I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_  
 _When we've said goodbye_  
 _Remember me, once in a while_  
 _Please, promise me you'll try_

 _And you'll find that once again you long_  
 _To take your heart back and be free_  
 _If you ever find a moment_  
 _Spare a thought for me_

The show was going on after all!

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: A well deserved long chapter for you all! I hope it was good so please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. Also just to give you all a heads up I thought of a new POTO story it goes as follows:**

 **Sora Dillian didn't mean to tamper with fate in fact she didn't want to change anything. Ending up into her fav movie with her best friend wasn't planned and nor was getting a job at the Populaire. But when she's chosen for the lead in Hannibal instead of Christine she thought the Phantom would kill her, little did she know was that Christine was no longer his obsession it was her.**

 **Another Erik x OC but yeah that's the summary. I'll work on that one soon but I wanna dish out some more chapters for Whispers in the Dark so until next my lovelies I'll see you in chapter seven!**


	7. Magic Lasso

**Alex: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the support I really appreciate it!**

 **Now I know all of you are itching to read the new chapter so as always enjoy!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 7: Magic lasso**

The show was a complete success!

Everything went perfectly, the dancing, the music, an most of all the singing. With Christine as the leading soprano instead of Carlotta she totally killed it out there she was that amazing!

Christine told me she sang but I didn't know she could sing this good, well that's probably cause I never heard her before. But holy shit did this girl have a gift! She sounded like an angel of music or something.

Right now I was standing on the sidelines with Meg and the others watching Christine sing the aria in act 3 and we all smiled at her. She deserved this it was her time to shine not Carlotta's. Closing my eyes I let Christine's voice permeate my senses as I focused on nothing but the song, it was soothing and peaceful as I let myself relax to the coolness of her voice.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_  
 _When we've said goodbye_  
 _Remember me, once in a while_  
 _Please, promise me you'll try_

At those words I couldn't help but think of my family and friends back home. What were they doing? Did they know I was gone?

My answer to that was a yes, I mean to them I must have completely vanished from thin air. In my minds eyes I could see Logan and co freaking out as they door to door asking anyone if they've seen me. Abby putting up missing persons signs and demanding the cops to find me while Jaden tried to calm her down, Adam being the calm one of the group as he held them all together, Logan staying up late trying t to find a clue that would lead him to me. My dad contacting some of my ex-boyfriends wondering if they had done something to me and my mom well I wasn't really sure what she was doing to be honest.

 _And you'll find that once again you long_  
 _To take your heart back and be free_  
 _If you ever find a moment_  
 _Spare a thought for me_

 _We never said "our love was evergreen"_  
 _Or "as unchanging as the sea"_  
 _But if you can still remember,_  
 _Stop and think of me_

I thought of everyone everyday but lately I've realized I've started to stop thinking of them. As bad it sounds it was true, things have been so hectic here that I didn't have much time to think about home. All the work, dancing, and thoughts of finding the Phantom consumed every fiber of my being and looking back. I feel terrible for forgetting my friends and family.

 _Think of all the things_  
 _We've shared and seen_  
 _Don't think about the way_  
 _Things might have been_

Memories of old resurfaced in my mind as I thought back to all my adventures with Logan and Abby. Our first meeting back in kindergarten where Abby shoved a boy down for teasing Logan and throwing pencils at me, trick-or-treating and trying to ditch our parents, starting middle school. The giant food fight we started our freshman year of high school, Abby and I setting our desk on fire during chemistry, homecoming dances, prom night where we all stayed up all night partying, graduation to where we sneakily flipped off our high school. Hey we were in odd group and therefore high school was hell but isn't it always hell in some way for people?

 _Think of me, think of me waking_  
 _Silent and resigned_  
 _Imagine me trying too hard_  
 _To put you from my mind_

 _Recall those days, look back on all those times_  
 _Think of the things we'll never do_  
 _There will never be a day_  
 _When I won't think of you_

Would I ever go home?

A sad feeling twisted in my stomach at that thought. Sure I loved being at the Populaire and dancing in the corpse de ballet, hanging out with Christine and Meg and talking with Madam Giry on different dance routines. And there was finding the Phantom which I had yet to do and through it all a sad tense feeling was deep within in me. I wanted to go home I truly did but somehow this place has started to come across as my home as well.

The music continued as several people in the audience clapped as I smiled at Christine. She truly was an amazing singer I thought as I turned my gaze towards Raoul who was currently seated in box five. How much you wanna bet the Phantom is pissed?

Raoul stared at Christine with a look of awe on his features and complete shock. He was probably questioning himself if that was really her and once he was convinced he stood up with a shout of bravo and walked out of the box. Most likely to be the first to see Christine when the show was over, oh yes this ship was going to sail.

Turning back to the performance I watched as Christine finished her solo.

 _Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade_  
 _They have their seasons, so do we_  
 _But please promise me that sometimes_  
 _You will think of me!_

Nailing the last high note everyone cheered and clapped as I faintly heard Andre yelling praises admits all the cheering. I joined in with the celebration as I lifted my hand to my mouth and let out a loud shrill whistle. Christine bowed as flowers were thrown at her feet and she looked so happy which was good cause she deserved it.

"A beautiful performance wouldn't you say Ainsley?" a voice said pulling my attention away from the stage. Looking over I saw a familiar brunette smiling over at me.

"Christine was amazing Lumiere." I said as everyone disbanded. Most likely to go celebrate the fact the show went well, I walked with Lumiere as conversations came from a million different directions.

Lumiere was one of the stage hands in charge of moving the set pieces and he took his job seriously. Unlike Joseph Buquet who was rarely at his post and loved to go off and drink alcohol and prey on women. I met Lumiere shortly after I started working here, he actually came to my rescue when Buquet was trying to touch me. And well after that we started a friendship.

"Yes she was but you were amazing too chère*." he smiled. I smiled at the compliment as we wove our way around people, the thing about Lumiere, which I found funny, was he was a bit of a flirt. How I found that funny was because of the Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast was a flirt too. I actually laughed a little when Lumiere first told me his name but I hid it behind a cough.

"Thanks but I'm only a dancer. The real star was Christine." I smiled. Lumiere shook his quickly as he flashed me another smile.

"Ma chère fille* Christine may have been the star but you were the eye opener!" he exclaimed causing my face to flush red. "I bet every man in the house paid real close attention to you." he continued that smile never leaving his face.

Raising my hand I lightly punched my friend in the arm.

"Do shut up Lumiere." I said embarrassed at the praise he was giving me. See I told you he was regular old flirt but he means well.

"I spoke nothing but the truth." he laughed. Rolling my eyes I smiled as both of us joined in the festivities of the night.

 **-Two hours later-**

After celebrating with Lumiere and several other people for two hours I decided to turn in for the night. I tried to see Christine to wish her a good night and tell her she did good but there was no answer. So coming to the conclusion that she had turned in for the evening I headed straight to the ballet dormitories feeling tired myself. But I didn't count on Joseph Buquet being in the room.

Bloody wanker I thought as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. Currently Buquet had a blanket around his shoulders as he growled at all the girls making them scream in fright. My guess was he was trying to act like the Phantom of the Opera.

Buquet walked a few steps forward and continued to snarl at the girls and each time he did they screamed. Come on you pansies he wasn't even being scary he was just being a perv! If you want scary go play the horror game Outlast my mind all but screamed until I realized they wouldn't know what the game was. Well damn that's no fun I thought. I would have so loved to see their reaction to the Groom from Outlast Whistleblower which was the prequel to Outlast. But knowing I had to keep things from my time hushed up I focused on the events before me.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin," Buquet began eyeing us all. "A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew." he continued shaking his head.

Somehow I really doubted that the Phantom looked like this but hey to each his own I guess.

"You must be always on your guard." Buquet said seriously while pointing to each of us. By this point Meg had entered the room and slipped past Buquet to get to her bed so she could change into her nightgown.

"Or he will catch you with his magical lasso." Buquet smiled holding up a noose.

I stiffened when I saw the noose, was he crazy bringing that here! My heart raced in my chest as I eyed the noose carefully, where the hell did he get that!?

Well it's not like there hard to make Ainsley my mind whispered to me as I closed my eyes. Buquet probably made one by taking some extra rope from the stage and decided to use it to scare the girls with stories of the Opera Ghost. Sighing deeply I opened my eyes and pushed off the wall as I headed towards Meg feeling very agitated now. I just want to sleep and forget what I just saw and besides I'm still wearing my slave girl outfit and I very much wanted to change from it. God I really do feel like Jabba the Hutt's slave girl I thought with a shudder.

As I walked past Buquet everything moved quickly as he wrapped the noose around me and pulled me close to him. My body was forced against his chest as the stench of alcohol and sweat filled my senses. I tried to pull away but Buquet held me tightly he leaned forward to pretend to bite my neck as he made snarling noises at me. Moving my head away I struggled but Buquet just tightened his hold even more and no one was making a move to help me.

Quick footsteps met my ears and soon Madam Giry pulled the noose away and once that was gone I moved away from Buquet with a hiss. I probably sounded like a pissed off cat but that was how I felt. He really needs to stop trying to touch me!

Madam Giry touched my shoulder as I walked over to Meg.

"Those who speak of what they find too late that prudent silence is wise." Madam Giry sang slowly looking at us. Turning around she glared at Buquet lethally and damn if looks can kill his ass would be dead.

"Joseph Buquet , hold your tongue," she ordered striking him in the face. All the girls gasped and some even looked down while I was the only one who let out a small laugh at that. Good he deserves to be slapped!

Madam Giry took the noose and put it around his neck her glare never leaving her features. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes." she said tightening the rope but Buquet was quick as he stopped it. Well I guess he kept his hands at the level of his eyes but for how long I wondered as Buquet sauntered out of the room looking pissed while Madam Giry ordered us to bed.

Turning towards my bed I sighed. Joseph Buquet was nothing but shit I thought as I changed my clothes and promptly fell asleep upon impact with my pillow.

The Phantom couldn't be like that, the truth was hidden in the shadows I was sure of that.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: Not much of a good chapter but yeah please review.**

 **French translations:**

 **my dear girl-** **ma chère fille**

 **Dear-chère**


End file.
